Just Can't Get Enough
by tenteitudonadadeu
Summary: Continuação de Anything Could Happen.. Quinntana, com uma dose de Faberry ;)


**NA: Haaaa! Eu sinceramente não esperava tanto retorno em Anything Could Happen.. :P  
Fico feliz que tenham lido e graças aos pedidos de vocês, acabei escrevendo uma continuaçãozinha..**

** Espero que gostem!**

** =0= **

** Domingo de manhã, 3 semanas depois...**

Kurt estava sentado a mesa da cozinha, trabalhando em seu notebook e comendo cereal distraidamente.

"Bom dia..." A voz rouca e sonolenta o fez levantar os olhos e congelar.

Quinn estava parada a sua frente, bocejando e passando uma mão pelos cabelos desgrenhados.

Ele fez uma careta e voltou a prestar atenção em seu trabalho. "Será que você não podia ter vestido calças?"

A loira olhou para o próprio corpo e puxou a bainha de sua camiseta azul e branca de Yale, tentando cobrir suas calcinhas, mas falhando miseravelmente.

"Não, Hummel, ela não podia." Santana respondeu em seu mau humor matinal, entrando na cozinha e abrindo a geladeira.

"Poderia se você não tivesse roubado meus shorts..." Quinn falou secamente, olhando para a latina, que usava seus shorts de pijama cinza e um sutiã rosa pink.

"Você sabe que eu não uso pijamas e certas pessoas acham indecente sair do quarto sem vestir nada." A morena lhe alcançou uma garrafinha de água e lançou um olhar irritado para Kurt.

"Humm.." A loira tomou um gole, dando de ombros.

"Você não mora sozinha, Santana..." Protestou Kurt.

"Não diga!" Ela falou sarcasticamente, mordendo uma maçã e tirando a água das mãos de Quinn para poder beber também.

A loira se moveu para pegar a caixa de cereal em cima da geladeira, mas não a encontrou no lugar. "Acabaram os Cheerios?" Ela perguntou, achando a caixa vazia dentro da pia.

"Parece que Hummel esvaziou tudo..." Santana resmungou com a boca cheia, apontando para a tigela praticamente intacta na frente dele.

"Ah.." Quinn soou desapontada e prendeu uma mecha de cabelos atrás da orelha.

"Quer saber, pode comer se quiser." Kurt empurrou o prato em sua direção com uma careta. "Eu perdi a fome."

A loira olhou para ele, tentando conter um sorriso. O desconforto de Kurt com toda essa situação era uma das coisas mais divertidas que ela já tinha visto. Ela trocou um olhar com Santana e pegou o pote, andando em sua direção enquanto comia um pouco.

"Hum?" Ela perguntou, oferecendo uma colher cheia para sua amiga.

A latina aceitou e um pouco do leite escorreu por seu queixo. Ela levantou uma mão para limpar, mas Quinn segurou o seu pulso e beijou a gotinha que escorria, percorrendo o caminho dela com a ponta da língua e unindo seus lábios. "Hummmm.." Fez Santana em aprovação.

"Oh, meu Deus!" Exclamou Kurt, fechando seu computador. "Será que vocês não conseguem parar por um minuto?!"

As duas riram e se afastaram. Quinn comeu mais uma colher de cereal e colocou a tigela na pia, enchendo-a com água. Ela sentiu as mãos de Santana circularem sua cintura, os seios dela se pressionarem contra suas costas e um beijo ser depositado em seu pescoço.

"Isso é bizarro demais para mim..." Elas ouviram Kurt murmurar, mas não deram atenção, continuando a se beijar no meio da cozinha. "Se elas não pararem com isso, eu vou empacotar minhas coisas e me mudar para os dormitórios da faculdade!" Ele exclamou, passando por Rachel no caminho para o seu quarto.

A morena olhou para seu amigo, esfregando os olhos ainda sonolentos e depois para a porta da cozinha, um pouco confusa. Ela se aproximou cautelosamente e apoiou uma mão na parede, espiando para dentro e arregalando os olhos, sentindo-se desperta de repente.

Quinn e Santana se beijavam lentamente, a latina tinha uma mão por baixo da camisa da loira, que estava levantada e revelava uma boa parte de seu abdômen, enquanto Quinn cravava as unhas nas costas da morena, que já estavam consideravelmente marcadas em vermelho.

Os olhos de Rachel percorreram as pernas muito claras da loira e ela umedeceu os lábios quando se fixou no beijo. Um som que pareceu um choramingo escapou de sua garganta quando ela avistou o brilho da língua de Quinn entrando em contato com a de Santana. Ela cobriu a boca imediatamente, mas foi tarde demais.

Um olho da loira se abriu e ela se afastou da latina milimetricamente, virando o rosto em sua direção.

"Rachel.." Ela suspirou com um meio sorriso.

"Humm, eu estava certa por todos esses anos, não é mesmo, Berry? Você é uma pervertida afinal..." Comentou Santana, tirando a mão debaixo da camiseta de sua amiga.

Rachel sentiu-se corar, mas não conseguiu desviar os olhos das duas.

Quinn deu um passo para trás, pegando a mão de Santana na sua e apertando um pouco. "Eu vou tomar banho. Meu trem sai daqui a duas horas e eu não posso perde-lo dessa vez..."

"Quer ajuda para economizar água?" A latina perguntou com um sorriso provocante, lançando um breve olhar para Rachel ao dizer essas palavras.

Quinn respondeu com uma piscadinha e soltou sua mão.

"Tchau, Rachel..."

A cantora a seguiu com o olhar, mordendo o lábio até sentir dor.

"Quer um pedaço, Berry?"

"Hu?" Rachel se virou em seus calcanhares, lembrando que Santana ainda estava ali.

"Você estava encarando a bunda da minha Q como se quisesse dar uma mordida." Ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Santana!" Seu rosto se tornou ainda mais vermelho.

"Eu não estou te culpando, é realmente incrível..."

"Eu não..." Rachel abriu e fechou a boca, sentindo-se completamente embaraçada e sem saber aonde se enfiar. "Eu não estava..."

"Claro que não, Berry. Claro que não..." Santana passou por ela dando um tapinha quase gentil em seu ombro e rindo baixinho.

...

"Mmmmmmmmmmm..."

"Você gosta disso?"

"Por que você está falando agora?"

Quinn riu e voltou a mover os lábios e a língua contra o centro da latina.

"Deus, Quinn! Faz isso de novo!"

A loira repetiu o movimento contra seu clitóris e os quadris de Santana se moveram para frente bruscamente ao mesmo tempo em que uma mão forte se agarrou aos seus cabelos

"Eu acho que..." Ofegou a morena. "Ohhhh... Ahh, você tem um talento natural para isso, céus, Q..." Suas pernas tremiam e ela provavelmente já teria caído a muito tempo se Quinn não fosse forte o suficiente graças aos seus anos de Líder de Torcida para segurá-la.

A loira tirou a perna de Santana de cima de seu ombro e pressionou um último beijo em seu centro antes de se levantar.

"Sabe, eu nunca imaginei que fosse gostar de fazer sexo oral em alguém..." Murmurou ela, mordendo sua bochecha e a ponta de sua orelha. "E agora eu estou molhada, e não só por causa do chuveiro..." Ela sussurrou roucamente contra seu ouvido.

Santana respirou tremulamente, ela nunca havia pensado que Quinn pudesse ser tão sexual assim, não que ela estivesse reclamando, é claro. Ela empurrou a loira contra a parede e levantou os braços dela acima da cabeça, entrelaçando seus dedos e a beijando profundamente. Ela adorava o modo como Quinn sempre sorria durante seus beijos... No fundo, ela gostava de se sentir responsável pelo sorriso de alguém...

Havia algo sobre a loira que a fazia diferente de todas as outras garotas com quem se envolvera no passado. Elas se entendiam completamente, talvez por suas personalidades serem tão parecidas. Uma era capaz de verdadeiramente se colocar no lugar da outra...

E também tinha a honestidade brutal que sempre existira entre elas, misturada com toda a competitividade... Santana não podia afirmar com certeza, mas estava começando a acreditar que talvez sempre tivesse sentido algum tipo de desejo maior por Quinn.

Santana interrompeu o beijo e baixou seus braços, ela soltou uma de suas mãos e tocou gentilmente o rosto de Quinn enquanto observava os olhos de sua amiga se abrirem.

"O que foi?" A loira perguntou suavemente com um sorriso incerto sob o olhar inesperadamente afetivo de Santana.

"Nada..." Ela se espichou para beijá-la mais uma vez e Quinn sentiu a diferença no beijo, que se tornara mais terno do que ela esperava.

A loira percebera na primeira vez que elas ficaram durante o casamento, que sua amiga era, na verdade, muito cuidadosa e doce. Santana provavelmente a agrediria se a ouvisse dizer isso em voz alta... Claro, ela sabia usar unhas e dentes e ser bem agressiva quando queria, sem contar as palavras sarcásticas que saiam de sua boca o tempo inteiro, mas por trás de tudo isso, ela também tinha um lado gentil.

A loira colocou a mão livre na nuca da morena e se afastou, sua cabeça descansou contra os azulejos da parede. "Você está beijando diferente..."

"Hummm..." A latina deu de ombros e voltou a beijá-la. Sua língua se movia devagar contra a de Quinn, que não demorou a se adaptar ao novo ritmo.

Mais uma vez, a loira apertou a nuca de sua amiga e quebrou o beijo com uma mordidinha em seu lábio inferior. "Por quê?" Água do chuveiro pingava de seus cílios e da ponta de seu nariz, o que fazia com que os olhos esverdeados parecessem ainda maiores e mais brilhantes do que já eram.

"Você é minha melhor amiga." Ela deu de ombros. "Às vezes eu esqueço disso..."

Quinn sorriu e franziu o cenho.

"Você sabe que pode encerrar isso se quiser." Santana continuou. "Eu vou ficar mal humorada por alguns dias, por causa da falta de sexo..." A loira revirou os olhos e a latina sorriu. "Mas no final, vamos continuar sendo melhores amigas."

"Como sempre acontece..."

Santana concordou. "Como sempre acontece."

"Mas..." A loira apertou a nuca da morena pela terceira vez. "Eu não quero parar..." Ela soltou sua outra mão, que ainda estava entrelaçada a de sua amiga e abraçou seu pescoço. "Eu ainda tenho que pegar o trem daqui a pouco, então, se importa em acabar o que começou?"

"Humm, acho que vou te fazer voltar pra New Haven assim..." Ela sorriu maliciosamente. "Assim você poder passar a semana inteira esperando pela sexta à noite."

"Faça isso e eu não estarei aqui na sexta. Ou qualquer outro dia."

"Veremos..." Santana a largou e deixou seus braços caírem nas laterais do próprio corpo.

Quinn arqueou uma sobrancelha e encarou a morena por um minuto até que um sorrisinho agraciou seus lábios. Ela levantou um braço e percorreu o peito e o ombro de sua amiga com a ponta dos dedos sedutoramente, observando os arrepios que se formavam na pele morena sob seu toque.

Sua mão se fechou no pulso esquerdo da latina, que engoliu em seco quando entendeu o que Quinn estava fazendo. A loira deu um passo a frente e grudou os lábios no ouvido de Santana.

"Eu sei que você quer, _Rosario_..." Ela murmurou, guiando a mão da morena para o lugar que mais precisava sem desgrudar os olhos dos dela. A latina perdeu o fôlego quando Quinn manteve a mão sobre a sua, percorrendo sua umidade e levando seus dedos até sua entrada.

Os lábios de ambas se partiram quando a loira deslizou os dedos da morena para dentro de si e finalmente largou seu pulso. Ela era tão quente e macia...

Quinn descansou a testa na têmpora de Santana e beijou sua bochecha. "Você pode se mover agora..." Ela sussurrou, naquele mesmo tom grave e rouco que fazia a cabeça da latina parecer cheia de ar.

"Ahh-Ah.." Ambas arfaram quando Santana começou a mover seu pulso para frente e para trás firmemente. Os quadris da loira acompanhavam o ritmo que sua amiga estabelecera e ela não conseguia manter os olhos abertos.

Santana, por outro lado, tinha dificuldade de desviar os olhos do corpo de Quinn, mesmerizada com a visão de sua mão desaparecendo entre as pernas dela e pelo contraste de seus tons de pele.

Os seios de Quinn eram tão pequenos... Os menores que ela já tivera, mas ao mesmo tempo, pareciam perfeitos aos seus olhos. Ela se inclinou para baixo e capturou um mamilo cor de rosa entre os lábios, sugando levemente e circulando-o com a língua.

As unhas da loira se cravaram em seu ombro e ela arqueou as costas, se expondo ainda mais para a latina.

"Use os dentes..." Ela ofegou, fechando os olhos com mais força.

Em seu estado normal, Santana poderia ter pensado em uma gama de comentários sarcásticos sobre o que Quinn havia acabado de pedir, mas naquele momento, tudo o que ela queria era sentir sua amiga desmoronar...

Então ela fechou os dentes no mamilo que estava em sua boca e sentiu a loira se contrair em volta de seus dedos com tanta força que seus movimentos se tornaram inviáveis por um segundo.

"Deus! Santana! Ahhmmmmm..." Seu gemido foi engolido por um beijo e ela começou a relaxar novamente, voltando a sentir os dedos de Santana, que agora se moviam em um ritmo frenético, com o único objetivo de fazê-la gozar mais uma vez.

...

Rachel estava sentada no sofá com os joelhos dobrados contra o peito e os olhos fixos na porta do banheiro. Ela podia ouvir os murmúrios da voz de Santana e a risada suave de Quinn. Suas pupilas estavam dilatadas e ela sentia um desconforto tremendo entre suas pernas, acompanhado de uma culpa desagradável em função dos pensamentos estranhos e inapropriados que não conseguia afastar de sua cabeça.

A imagem de Quinn beijando Santana estava permanentemente gravada em sua memória e ela mordeu o lábio ao lembrar. A porta do banheiro se abriu e ela desviou os olhos para a TV desligada. Pela visão periférica, ela conseguiu distinguir suas amigas saindo de mãos dadas e enroladas em toalhas coloridas.

Ela engoliu com dificuldade.

Quinn usava a sua toalha.

...

"Eu não ia dizer nada, mas parece que alguém tem uma quedinha por você..." Comentou Santana, fechando a porta de seu quarto e soltando a toalha que envolvia seu corpo.

Quinn franziu as sobrancelhas. "Do que você está falando?"

A latina fechou a frente de seu sutiã e levantou a cabeça. "Berry."

A loira continuou com a mesma expressão confusa no rosto enquanto secava os cabelos com a toalha cor de rosa.

"Para com isso, Q, eu sei que você percebeu..."

"Percebi o que?" Quinn perguntou, sem realmente entender. "Aonde você pôs minhas calcinhas?" Ela pediu, procurando dentro da bolsa.

Santana pegou o montinho de tecido branco que estava na mesa de cabeceira e jogou para sua amiga. "Você não viu o jeito como ela estava te olhando antes?"

"Rachel?"

"Não, minha abuela..."

A loira revirou os olhos enquanto vestia sua calcinha e alcançou pelo vestido em cima da poltrona. "Ela estava olhando para nós duas."

"Verdade, até por que seria impossível não olhar.." Santana sorriu, abotoando sua camisa.

"Humm..." Quinn sentou na cama para calçar seus sapatos.

"Mas o jeito como ela olhava pra _você_ era diferente."

"Humm," Ela parou para pensar, recapitulando alguns momentos de suas últimas visitas a NY e percebendo que Santana tinha sim um pouco de razão. "Eu nunca percebi isso antes..."

"Bem, você sempre foi um pouco tapada..." Santana se ajoelhou na cama atrás de Quinn e prendeu a cruz em seu pescoço, beijando suavemente o ponto abaixo do fecho da correntinha com um sorriso nos lábios.

"Cala a boca.." A loira segurou a cruzinha entre os dedos e se virou para poder encarar a morena.

"Qual é, Q... Você realmente acha que 90% da nossa escola não tinha uma queda por você? E isso inclui garotos e garotas."

"Você está exagerando, _Rosario_."

"Não estou." Santana deitou de lado, apoiando o peso do corpo em seu cotovelo. "Você já se olhou no espelho? Claro, você não é tão sexy quanto eu, mas..."

Quinn balançou a cabeça com um meio sorriso e as duas compartilharam uma risada.

"Bem, você é linda, Quinn." Ela fez uma pausa e sorriu fracamente ao ver as bochechas de sua amiga se tornarem cor de rosa. "E Berry tem a maior das paixonites por você."

Quinn mordeu o lábio, sem saber o que pensar a respeito disso. "Você realmente acha isso?"

"Eu não acho, Q, eu tenho certeza!" Ela voltou a sentar e apoiou uma mão no joelho da loira. "Meu gaydar nunca falha."

"Eu não sei.. Rachel sempre foi tão obcecada por meninos e Finn.." Ela lançou um olhar para Santana. "Eu não acho que ela realmente seja gay."

"Eu também não acho que ela seja gay, só sei que ela é gay por você, Fabray."

A loira arqueou as sobrancelhas e seus olhos se desfocaram. Ela se sentia estranhamente lisonjeada com essa informação. "Você acha que eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa sobre isso?"

"Não sei, você acha que precisa fazer alguma coisa?"

"Na verdade, não sei exatamente como me sinto a respeito..." Ela falou, voltando a franzir as sobrancelhas.

"Bem," Santana pegou a bainha de seu vestido e começou a apertá-la entre os dedos. "nesse caso, existem duas coisas sensatas a se fazer. Você pode deixar para lá..." Ela fez uma pausa, analisando o rosto da loira, que ainda tinha o olhar desfocado. "Ou você pode falar com ela." Quinn mordeu o lábio e uma ideia repentina surgiu na cabeça da latina. "Ou então, existe ainda uma terceira opção, a mais divertida, na minha opinião."

A loira virou o rosto para sua melhor amiga. "Hum?"

"Nós podemos nos aproveitar disso e mexer um pouco com a cabeça dela..." Ela falou baixinho e se inclinou um pouco na direção de Quinn, sentindo-se animada de repente. "Como era mesmo que você dizia? Sobre provocar, mas nunca agradar?"

Quinn piscou algumas vezes enquanto processava a informação e então, seus lábios se curvaram para cima em um sorriso maquiavélico.

"Eu estou ouvindo..."

**=0=**

**NA: Gostaram? Sim, não? Querem mais? Se sim, deixe um comentário ;)**

**Abraços, A.**


End file.
